A Year in the Life
by Risknight
Summary: A follow-up to Sheldon's Merry Saturnalia. Twelve tiny stories for Jislane35 and wolfofsheep for their birthdays. Nothing but lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**August**

Penny was standing in the center of the living room when he and Leonard walked in. Sheldon started to reached for her, but she slapped his hand away. Leonard backed up a step but she froze him with a glare. Sheldon fidgeted wondering what was wrong. He and Penny had dated almost three months before he asked her to move in. That was two months ago and everything had been going very well so far. Granted, he would rather it was just the two of them, but he wasn't sure how to ask Leonard to move out, and Penny didn't seem to mind him living there too.

"Penny?" Sheldon moved a small step closer. "You seem upset. Have I done something wrong?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a hard look. "Sheldon, do you love me?"

He nodded frantically. "Of course I do."

Penny shifted her weight to one hip. "Really? How does your family feel about us?"

Sheldon blushed. He still hadn't said anything to them. Not because he didn't love her, he did. But because he knew what his mommy's reaction would be to them living together. "Penny, I haven't told them," he mumbled. Behind him Leonard groaned in a low voice.

"Not good," he whispered to Sheldon before taking a timid step to the side.

Penny sent Leonard a piercing glare and turned back to Sheldon. "Why?"

He sighed heavily. "Because Mommy would be mad we are living together. Missy would start pestering us about getting married. Meemaw would ask when we were having kids. I'm not prepared for that yet, Penny. It doesn't mean I don't love you. Just that I'm worried about their reactions."

Penny quirked an eyebrow at him. "What if they came to visit unexpectedly? Would you hide me?"

Sheldon shook his head. "That is highly unlikely. They rarely ever visit."

Slowly Penny moved to the side, near the desks and cleared her throat. Sheldon gawked as three people appeared in the hallway.

"Mommy? Missy? Meemaw? How….. Why… Oh sweet Jesus." Sheldon fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**September**

Penny sat on the edge of their bed and stared at the stick. She was feeling mixed about it. On one hand, she loved Sheldon. They were good together. They laughed, they fought, they made up. He didn't try to change her, and she liked him just the way he was. Okay, except for the plaid pants. He didn't pretend to be someone else either. He was and would always be Sheldon. On the other hand, he was not good with change. He hated any disruption to his routines. How in the hell would he handle this? This wasn't just a disruption. It was a full blow apocalyptic upheaval of his routines.

Barry yawned and rolled over in his sleep and flopped out of the too small basket. Penny smiled. He was over 30 pounds now. They should really look into buying him a bigger bed. She looked back at the stick. And a crib.

Okay, so she was a coward. She was worried and scared and she wanted the others there in case he freaked out on her. She announced it in the middle of Halo.

"Sheldon," she said as he scored a direct hit on Howard with a grenade, "I'm pregnant."

Leonard, Howard and Raj gasped. Two controllers hit the ground and Leonard spit his soda all over his laptop. All eyes turned to the tall, lanky scientist who continued to maneuver his character across the screen. He took out Raj's avatar and looked at Penny with a soft smile. "I know. You're three weeks late, and your ankles are swollen."

Penny was speechless for a moment and then she rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised. I suppose you already have names picked out."

"Simon Tiberius and Sabrina Christine," he confirmed. Penny quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Care to explain your choices?" she asked The guys groaned, knowing this was potentially explosive.

"Not at all," he smiled. "Simon is Leonard Nimoy's middle name. I went with it because I did not think you would agree to using Leonard. Tiberius is James Kirk's middle name. Christine was not only Nurse Chapel's first name, but is also my Meemaw's name. Sabrina for that Audrey Hepburn movie you have secreted in the closet and watch whenever you can't sleep."

The guys looked at Penny apprehensively. She turned her attention to the screen and blew Howard to pieces. "Okay," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**October**

Sheldon sat in the chair and reviewed the last four hours carefully. It had started so well. He looked at Raj beside him and frowned. Raj looked back at him sheepishly.

* * *

Sheldon and Raj left work early and went to the mall. Penny was working and would be home at 6:35 pm. That gave him 5 hours to make his purchases and prepare for dinner. Leonard, Howard and Raj were going to be out, and he and Penny would be staying in and watching The Avengers. He walked through the mall, heading straight to the Kay Jewelers. He had researched online and found the perfect set of rings. After locating and buying the set he wanted, Raj drove him to the florist. Stargazer lilies and dark pink Gerberas in a crystal vase were perfect. Last, a trip to the grocery store for ingredients for chicken parmesan.

Raj carried the flowers and Sheldon carried the groceries up the stairs. He put the food on the table and withdrew the rings from his pocket. He took out the engagement ring and slid it over the stamen of the most prominent lily. He adjusted it slightly and stepped back. Raj walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"All set, dude?" he asked. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Sheldon shook his head and walked to his room to release Barry, who bounded into the kitchen and attacked his food dish with relish. Sheldon took the food out of the bags and turned to get a bowl from the cabinet.

"I believe I am fully prepared for tonight, Raj. I thank you for your help this afternoon." he replied.

Raj grinned. "Are you anxious?"

Sheldon's expression was confused. "Why would I be? I am certain of her answer. Penny and I love each other. She is carrying our child. It is only logical that we marry."

Raj rolled his eyes and then jumped at the sound of breaking glass. The two men spun to see the flowers and shattered vase on the floor. Barry was just disappearing behind the couch. Sheldon squawked and grabbed a towel.

Sheldon mopped up the water quickly while Raj gathered the flowers and carried them to the sink.

"Ummm, Sheldon?" Raj's voice was uncertain and a bit worried. Sheldon looked up to see a bud-less stem in Raj's hand. "Dude, is the ring on the floor?"

Sheldon's eyes frantically searched the floor and table. Barry peeked around the side of the couch, a white and pink petal sticking out of the side of his mouth.

Sheldon's voice was high and agitated. "No!"

* * *

The door across the room opened and a slightly balding man walked out. Sheldon and Raj stood as he neared them.

"Mr. Cooper? Your dog is fine. He didn't eat much of the flowers and we managed to induce him into expelling the ring. He's a bit groggy, but you can take him home now. Just make sure he gets plenty of water."

Sheldon nodded, too thankful to even correct the doctor about his title. The doctor handed him a small baggie with the ring inside. They waited until the nurse brought Barry out and they all piled into Raj's car. They drove back to the apartment in silence. Sheldon groaned as he saw Penny pulling into the parking lot ahead of them. She stepped out and waved, happy to see him. Sheldon exited the car and wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him.

"Hey, sweetie. Just getting home?" she asked. Raj burst out laughing, and hurried to cover his mouth. Penny pulled back and looked between the two of them. She noticed Barry asleep in the back seat. "Sheldon? What's going on?"

He shot Raj a foul look and opened the back seat. "Let's go upstairs," he said. "Then I will tell you all about my day."

It was a story that Penny would tell often, before showing off her scrubbed, sanitized, left in a cup of Purell overnight, engagement ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**November**

Penny was convinced there was a hell. She was sitting in the middle of it. It had seemed like such a good idea when she had it. The guys had been dubious, especially Leonard, and tried to talk her out of it. Penny had been so certain, though. It was the perfect plan. Or so she thought. Invite Meemaw, Mrs. Cooper and Missy for a weekend visit along with her mom and sister Caroline. The two families could get to know each other a bit and they could help her chose her wedding dress and their dresses. Easy right?

Mrs. Cooper wanted a large church wedding in Texas. Her mom wanted an intimate wedding in Nebraska. Caroline and Missy both liked the same dress, but clashed over the colors. Mrs. Cooper wanted George to be best man. Mom wanted her brother Chris to be best man. Mrs. Cooper wanted Protestant, Mom wanted Catholic.

By Sunday Penny was seriously considering Howard's joking suggestion. She sat on the couch and listened to Missy and Caroline argue blue versus yellow. Mrs. Cooper was glaring at the bridal book as her mom rhapsodized over how beautiful it would be to have a priest instead of some country vicar. Meemaw was sitting at the table watching silently.

Penny stood and walked over to her. Meemaw had been the only one not arguing all weekend. In fact, she rarely gave any opinion at all about the wedding. Her only response to the situation had been "As long as Moon Pie and Penny-blossom are happy, so am I."

Meemaw smiled as Penny kissed her cheek. "Meemaw, would you like to go up to the roof with me?" Penny asked quietly.

The older woman nodded serenely and they walked out into the hallway. She took Penny's arm as they walked up the two flights of stairs. Penny led her over to a couple of overturned planters and they sat down.

"Meemaw, this is a disaster, isn't it?" she said tearfully.

"Penny-blossom," Meemaw said gently, "what do _you_ want?" She sighed and took the woman's wrinkled hand in hers.

"To be honest, I'm thinking about something a friend said as a joke. The more I think about it, though, the more I like it. A Star Trek theme." She blushed and glanced at Sheldon's grandmother. "Sheldon makes a very cute Spock."

Meemaw laughed uproariously. "Oh, now wouldn't that put a spoke in Mary's wheels!" Penny's expression became worried, and Meemaw patted their clasped hands with her other. "I think it's a fine idea. Moon Pie loves that show, and to be honest, so do I." She leaned closer a bit. "But I'm more of a Scotty fan, myself. I've always loved a Scottish accent." Penny burst out laughing and threw her arms around Meemaw.

When they finally went back downstairs, the women were still arguing. Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj were standing in a close group in the kitchen. Meemaw walked over and took her seat back and winked at her grandson.

Penny cleared her throat loudly and waited until all eyes were on her. Then she looked directly at Howard and blew him a kiss. "Ladies, put away the books. We won't be needing them. Gentlemen, I hope your sewing machines are primed and ready. I have made up my mind. In March, Sheldon and I are getting married right here in Pasadena. I've decided that Howard had the best idea. We're boldly going where we've never gone before." She heard Sheldon gasp with excitement. She nodded. "That's right sweetie. Dust off that Spock uniform. We're having a Star Trek wedding!"


	5. Chapter 5

**December**

Penny wiggled closer to Sheldon and slid her cold feet between his warm ones. He pinched her bottom in retaliation. Penny walked her fingers up his chest and gave a light tug to his chest hair. Sheldon's eyes narrowed and he skimmed his thumb over her ribs, making her squirm. Penny bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling and lunged forward to swipe her tongue across his sensitive nipple. Flinging caution to the wind Sheldon rolled her under him and attacked her sides. Penny squirmed and squealed as he tickled her, but she wasn't about to give in. She grabbed his wrists and wiggled down the bed. As soon as Sheldon adjusted his weight to catch her, she flipped them over and they tumbled from the bed.

Sheldon grabbed her hips and held her tight to him. Penny grinned wickedly down at his stern face and wiggled slightly. Sheldon's eyes warmed and his lips quirked up on one side. Penny placed her hands on his chest and rotated her hips slowly. Sheldon's fingers loosened and slid up her back and around to her stomach.

"Insatiable wench," he muttered as he pressed up against her. Penny leaned down and pressed her lips to the pulse at the base of his neck. Sheldon groaned. "Absolutely insatiable." Penny's giggle turned into a moan as he rolled them over and took control.

* * *

She dressed with a satisfied smile and walked out to the kitchen. Sheldon had rushed off to the shower the moment he realized they had been rolling on the floor. Leonard rolled his eyes at her from the couch. Howard and Raj would be there soon to exchange gifts, so she put on the teapot and then grabbed a cup of the coffee Leonard had made.

Sheldon was just walking into the living room when Howard knocked. Penny let them in and hugged both men. "Merry Christmas," she said with a grin.

Penny bounced to the tree and pulled out everyone's gifts, as Sheldon and Leonard gathered the ones they had bought. She then sank down on the floor beside Barry to give him the large rawhide bone she had hidden for him. The dog had an addiction to them that Penny found amusing and slightly weird. He'd rather have the bone than food.

Penny clapped her hands as Howard, Raj and Sheldon set presents in front of her. Leonard stood and grinned at her and Sheldon.

"My gift is for both of you," he said with a smile. He handed Sheldon an envelope and winked at Penny. Sheldon opened it carefully and spilled the contents into his hand. A silver key rested on his open palm. "It's the spare to my new apartment," Leonard said. "I'm moving into 5B, upstairs. You guys are going to need a nursery soon. Also, I offer my services for decorating, assembling furniture, and babysitting once a month."

Penny held out her arms and Leonard moved to hug her tight. "Thank you," she said softly.

Sheldon nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you Leonard. You are indeed a great friend. I shall miss having you as my roommate, but I am glad you will not be far away."

Penny ripped the paper from Raj's gift first to distract her from crying. Inside the box was a beautiful framed photo of the five of them from the one and only time she had gone paintballing with them. She and Sheldon were covered paint. They were glaring at each other, while the other three were grinning and laughing. Penny teared up even more. She looked up at Raj. "I love it," she said softy.

Raj had given Sheldon a copy of What To Expect When You're Expecting along with a new pack of highlighters. Penny narrowed her eyes. "Raj, if he mentions my uterus once more, I'm blaming you."

Howard's gift was a red maternity shirt. Penny laughed until there were tears in her eyes. Right over where the baby would be was a Flash symbol. Sheldon was even more pleased than her by his gift. A quilted baby blanket. Each square a different superhero symbol.

Howard shrugged. "I designed it and mom made it." Sheldon folded it gently and ran his fingers over the Superman shield.

"Thank you both. Penny and I am very lucky to have such good friends." She wiped away the tears threatening to spill as she looked at her fiancé. Sheldon was usually so closed off with his emotions but the baby gifts had broken through his barriers.

Penny handed Raj his gift and Sheldon handed Howard and Leonard theirs. All three men ripped into the small boxes and then froze. They looked at Sheldon and Penny in awe.

"These are limited edition! They're for us?" Howard asked reverently. Sheldon nodded and looked to Penny. She smiled widely.

"Yes," Sheldon said. "It was Penny's idea. She originally thought about getting them for you all as a groomsman gift. I decided they would make better Saturnalia gifts."

The men took the rings from the boxes and slipped them on. Leonard had Green Lantern. Howard had Batman. Raj had Superman. They almost resembled class rings but for the insignias. Penny pulled a fourth box from her pocket and placed it on the table. Sheldon looked at her in surprise. She smiled as his eyes lit up hopefully. Sheldon reached out and opened the box. He quickly pulled out the ring and slid it on his own hand, The Flash symbol glinting in the light.

Penny had saved Sheldon's gift for last. She could feel his eyes on her as she opened it. Penny froze. Slowly she looked up to see him watching her apprehensively. The guys were straining to see inside the box. Penny stood and carefully pulled out the glass sculpture. It was a couple with their arms wrapped around each other. Twisted around them was a leash attached to a dog that stood by their side.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "The dog appears to be a pointer, not a chow. I hope this does not detract from your appreciation of it."

Penny carefully set the sculpture on the desk behind her and then flung herself into his arms. After several awkward seconds had passed by, Leonard, Raj and Howard walked out the door. None of them wanted to see a naked Sheldon.


	6. Chapter 6

**January**

He had Penny. They were getting married in 7 weeks. They would have a baby in April. Of course something had to come up and disrupt their lives. He paced back and forth for several minutes and then sat down. Only moments later he was back up pacing again. What was he going to do? How would Penny react. She was quite emotional lately. The smallest things made her cry.

Like when Raj mentioned he might have to buy a new phone. Penny had burst into tears and locked herself in the bathroom. It took 11 verses of Soft Kitty to calm her down. Why had she cried? Because Raj would have to reprogram in her phone number.

Leonard knocked and stepped inside. "Ready to go?" he asked. He looked at Sheldon sympathetically. He had experienced Penny's emotions himself when she had cried all over him because he had run out of coffee and come to them for some. Fifteen minutes of her crying that he was falling apart without her and Sheldon.

Sheldon sighed and gathered his messenger bag and jacket. "No, but I can find no good reason to delay."

* * *

Penny walked into the apartment and stopped short. He was standing by the table in the black suit that made him look like James Bond. Penny felt her hormones jump up and start purring. Damn, he was yummy looking.

She set her purse down on the desk and took off her jacket. "This is a surprise. What is the occasion?"

Sheldon met her halfway across the room and kissed her gently. Penny smiled and snuggled closer. Sheldon pulled away and led her to a chair. He dragged it out and she sat down. He moved to the stove and removed two plates from the oven. Penny moaned when she smelled the lasagna.

He smirked and set the plates down before pouring them both some juice. He took his seat and watched Penny dig in. Her cravings had been pretty straight forward so far. Pasta of any sort would do. Cauliflower and green peppers were always welcome too.

Fifteen minutes into the meal Penny eyed him carefully. "You still haven't answered me, Sheldon. What's the occasion?"

He sighed softly. "Penny, I received a visit from President Seibert today. There has been a lot of interest in my latest work." He cleared his throat nervously. "An invitation to visit CERN has been extended."

Penny paused, her fork poised near her mouth. She slowly lowered her hand. "Going to CERN means going to Switzerland, right?"

Sheldon nodded slowly.

"When and for how long?"

He dropped his gaze to his plate. "March. For two weeks."

Penny was quiet for almost three minutes. Sheldon desperately wanted to speak, but every time he opened his mouth Penny would hold up her hand, palm out, to silence him. Finally she picked back up her fork and nodded.

"Okay." She tucked back into her meal without another word.

Sheldon was stunned. No tears, no questions, no argument? "Penny, you understand that if I go, I will be gone for two weeks, during your last month of pregnancy, don't you?"

She nodded and swallowed her bite. "Yep. It's fine."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Penny smiled gently. "Sheldon, this has been a dream of yours for a long time. I am not about to say no to that."

Sheldon stood and moved to Penny's side. He laid his head on her lap and kissed her slightly rounded stomach. "Did you hear that, baby? You have the best mommy in the world."

Penny laughed and pulled his face up for a kiss. She loved the playful side he only ever showed to her and even then rarely. Sheldon placed a hand on her neck and deepened the kiss. Penny smiled as he stood and pulled her up from the chair. They kissed and caressed each other as they moved down the hall. When they came back out later, Barry was asleep under the table, both plates licked clean.


	7. Chapter 7

**February**

The guys were watching Death Note when someone began pounding on Raj's door. Howard was closest so he answered it. Sheldon raced in and slammed it behind him. He looked at his friends with panicked eyes.

"Raj, as my friend and co-worker, I hereby officially ask for sanctuary. Quick! Hide me before she finds a parking spot!"

Howard and Leonard looked away quickly. Raj glared at them and hissed out "cowards". He turned to Sheldon warily. "No, Sheldon. I won't hide you. You are a grown man. Now go and face your woman."

Sheldon turned to Howard who immediately held up his hands. "Oh no! I am not about to go up against Penny."

Leonard shook his head fiercely. "She's your problem, Sheldon. There is nothing you can say that will make me do that."

Sheldon whimpered. "I'll give you the Hulk hands."

They all shook their heads.

"The Green Lantern lantern!"

All he got was more nos.

"My signed, limited edition Captain America shield."

"Sheldon, we are not doing it. Man up and face Penny," Howard said sternly.

Sheldon glared at them all. "What happened to comrades in arm? What about all the meals we've shared. The games we've played. The bonds of friendship mean so little to you?"

Leonard snorted. "Sheldon, it's just a Lamaze class."

A soft knock on the door startled them all. Sheldon moved away from it slowly. Another soft knock and Howard opened the door. Penny looked around the room with a warm smile. "Oh good. You're all here. Well, grab your coats, guys. Tonight we get to see the childbirth video."

Sheldon looked at the others smugly. Leonard, Raj and Howard stared at her in horror. "Penny, why do we have to go?" Howard asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sheldon is going to Switzerland. If the baby comes early, someone has to go with me. It's not likely, but I intend to be prepared. So, get your coats." Penny's eye narrowed. "Do. Not. Make. Me. Ask. Again."

Three men scrambled to find their coats and then followed her and a gloating Sheldon out to the car. Thanks to the segment on cesareans, it would be months before any of them watched Alien again.


	8. Chapter 8

**March**

She wasn't going to do it. She didn't care what anyone said. She had changed her mind and that was final. She was a grown woman. She knew her own mind. She was NOT getting married. Not now. Not ever.

Her mom had tried to convince her it was just cold feet. Penny scoffed. She couldn't even _see_ her feet.

Mary had offered to pray with her. "Jesus will see us through," she said. Penny had hid in the bathroom until she left.

Missy and Caroline tried to bribe her with promises of ice cream and shoes.

Leonard had begged, and Raj had cried. Howard asked if she wanted some of the brisket his mom had made. "It always calms me down," he said.

Her dad had tried too. "Come on, Slugger. I've never known you to give up before." She had thrown her bouquet at him.

Now she hid in the little dressing room, arms wrapped around Barry's shaggy neck as he sat beside her. She felt hideously fat. Howard had been forced to let out her Nurse Chapel dress twice in the last two weeks alone. The door opened and Penny buried her face in Barry's fur. She didn't want to see anyone. Why couldn't they just let her call the whole thing off? She was not about to walk down that aisle looking like a big blue whale. There was barely enough room for her on the chaise lounge but Sheldon slid in behind her anyway. He curled his arm around her and molded his body to hers. Penny tried to ignore him but he placed his lips close to her ear and began whispering.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful and fierce queen. She was strong and brave. There was no one she feared, except herself. She feared she was not strong enough, smart enough, beautiful enough. She worried that the day would come when she disappointed those around her. What the queen failed to understand was that she had a knight, a warrior, who had pledged to stand by her side no matter what. He had devoted not only his sword, but his life to her. No matter what decisions she made, no matter what she chose to do, he would stand by her side always."

Penny turned her head and pressed her lips to his. She poured her fears and her worries into the kiss, hoping he understood. Sheldon kissed her back passionately. "Penny, we do not have to get married for me to love you. We do not have to do anything. I will always be by your side."

She shifted around until she could face him more. "Sheldon, what if you get tired of me? I annoy you all the time. What if you stop loving me?"

He looked at her with exasperation and sat them both up. "Penny you know I cannot lie. I have never loved anyone until you. I have never wanted anyone until you. You are the one and only woman for me. As long as we are together, I will be happy."

Penny smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Even though I look like a whale?"

Sheldon smirked. "More like a manatee. And yes," he said quickly as she glared at him, "I still love you. You are beautiful and radiant and I find that seeing you with child, with _my_ child, makes me very aroused. So, decide quickly. Are we getting married or not? I don't want to wait much longer to have you naked and in our bed."

Penny stood up and smoothed Sheldon's uniform where she had wrinkled it. "Come on, Moon Pie. Let's get hitched."

Sheldon smiled. "Penny, only Meemaw can call me Moon Pie."


	9. Chapter 9

**April**

April Fool's Day. Of course it was. Only a fool would have let her husband run off 16 days after their marriage to visit Switzerland. Home of blond, skinny, rosy-cheeked milkmaids while she sat on a couch taking up a whole two cushions. Penny picked up her phone and glared at it. Why wasn't he calling her back? She had left 11 messages in the last hour.

Fine. If Dr. Sheldon Lee blah blah blah didn't want to speak to his wife, then she didn't want to speak to him either. She dialed a new number and waited. On the third ring she heard Howard's hello almost drowned out by his mother yelling that the phone was ringing. She sighed and waited until he had yelled back before speaking.

"Howard, Leonard is working late and Raj is supposed to video chat with his parents tonight," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "Don't worry I was about to leave to grab dinner so I'll be there soon. Leonard will probably be right behind me."

"Forget dinner," she said sullenly. "Just get over here."

"Is something wrong? You sound upset," he said.

Penny huffed angrily. "My water broke an hour ago and the contractions are getting closer." She smiled savagely as she heard Howard drop the phone. Seconds later she could hear him yell to his mother he had to go and then a door slammed. Penny hung up. She sighed sadly. She had wanted to tell Sheldon first, but he wasn't answering. Damn him!

* * *

Leonard, Raj and Sheldon were just getting into the car when Leonard's phone rang. It was probably Penny since she hadn't been able to reach Sheldon. He had deliberately not answered her calls so he didn't accidentally spoil his surprise early return. Leonard frowned when he saw Howard's name.

"Hey, Howard. Something wrong?" he asked.

"Change of plans," Howard said quickly. "Take Sheldon to Huntington Memorial!"

Leonard felt a spark of panic. "The hospital? What's wrong?"

Sheldon squeaked and snatched the phone. "Howard? What's going on?"

"Penny's in labor. I've got Mom's car, almost to the apartment. We'll meet you there."

Sheldon's chest grew tight. Penny was in labor. She had went into labor all alone! He turned to Leonard. "I'll pay the fines. Go fast."

* * *

Howard was pacing the waiting room when they arrived. Sheldon started to go past him, but door opened up and Stephanie Barnett walked in. She looked relieved to see Sheldon. She grabbed a nurse and hurried over. "Howard tells me you and Penny are married. Congratulations." Sheldon nodded and started to open his mouth but she stopped him.

"Sheldon, Penny's OB is sick. He won't be able to come in, but I picked up her case as soon as I saw who it was. Now, if you want to see this baby born, I suggest you follow this nice nurse, don't bog her down with questions, and hurry. I estimate you have 8 minutes before your baby shows up."

Sheldon threw his messenger bag in Leonard's general direction and beat the nurse to the door. Stephanie turned and smiled at the guys. "Don't worry. Penny's doing great. In fact when I left the room, she was joking with the nurse administering the epidural." She turned and walked away leaving them to take a sigh of relief.

Six hours later Stephanie located them in the cafeteria. Bad coffee and stale donuts sat on the table as they played Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. They jumped up as soon as they saw her.

She smiled widely and winked at Leonard making him blush." She's in room 407. Sheldon is with her and so is the baby. She asked me to send you guys up."

Howard leaned forward. "Well? Boy or girl?" The guys had been betting on that for months now since Penny refused to find out the sex.

She laughed and shook her head. "Oh no, guys. One thing I've learned is to never spoil a new mother's announcement. You just head on up and find out for yourselves." She started to head to the coffee machine.

They hurried to the elevators and stopped the first nurse they saw on the third floor for directions. The overhead lights were off but the one over Penny's bed was on. Sheldon was laying on the small sofa, all scrunched up. Penny looked up from the tiny bundle in her arms and waved them over.

She looked at Sheldon and grinned. "He was fine until they cut the cord. Then he fainted." She turned the baby around for them to see. "Everyone, say hello to Simon Tiberius Cooper. Simon, meet your godfathers." They had never heard anything as awesome as Penny introducing them to their new godson.


	10. Chapter 10

**May**

"Dude, all I'm saying is that it is unrealistic. No way would the zombie uprising look like the Walking Dead." Raj said as they walked into 4A.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! It's much more realistic that Resident Evil. Hot redheaded super assassins are not going to swoop in and save you."

Raj shook his head. "You don't know that. Besides, we're much more likely to be saved by an assassin than a small town sheriff who spent who knows how long unconscious in an empty hospital."

Before Leonard could reply Penny walked up and grabbed their lips tightly. Her eyes blazed with green fire. "So help me, if either of you wakes the baby I will go junior rodeo all over the both of you!" she hissed. She gave their mouths sharp tugs to make her point and them walked back into the kitchen to finish making tea.

Leonard and Raj tiptoed in and set the food on the table. "Sorry," Leonard mumbled. "I guess Simon is still colicky?" Penny nodded and tiredly pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Sheldon finally got him to drop off to sleep about 20 minutes ago," she replied. "He fell asleep right after the baby. So, put his food in the oven for later."

"No need," Sheldon said as he came down the hall. "I heard them when they came in. Leonard did you get the good mustard? And cubed chicken?"

Leonard nodded and set out the containers. "Yes, Sheldon." He watched with amusement as Sheldon kissed Penny on the cheek and then slumped in his spot. He was too tired to even ask about the carrots. Penny brought him some tea and took her place beside him. They were just debating what to watch when Howard opened the door and peeked around the edge.

He walked in and grabbed his food before settling in beside Penny. "How goes the happy home?" Before anyone could reply a piercing scream cut through the apartment. Penny scrambled up and rushed back to the nursery. Sheldon shot Howard an outraged look and the engineer cringed. Penny was out a few moments later, rocking the little bundle. Barry slid from under the table and headed to the bedroom, away from the crying.

She marched over and held him out to Howard. "You woke him, you rock him."

Howard threw out his hands to ward her off. "Penny! I don't know how to comfort a baby! You can't ask me to…."

Penny placed Simon in his arms and moved back to her food. She glared at him until he cradled the bundle close and tried to rock back and forth. Howard look down at the scrunched up face and sighed. "Poor little fellow. You just don't feel good do you?"

Everyone froze as the baby stopped crying. They looked over at the astonished Howard. Simon was staring at him quietly. After a moment the baby opened his mouth and began crying again.

"Shhh," Howard said softly. "Unca Howie is here. I got you, little guy." Simon hushed again and waved a fist under Howard's chin. The more he talked the calmer Simon got.

Sheldon stared at his friend and his child in amazement. "Sweet sufferin' Jesus, not him!" he said in horror. Penny could only stare, wide-eyed, as Howard cooed and babbled to the baby.

She turned to Sheldon. "Howard is now my favorite."


	11. Chapter 11

**June**

The first one they went too was too cramped.

#2 was too close to the grade school.

#3 did not have a big enough backyard.

He hated the layout of fourth one.

#5 had too many windows.

The sixth one had tiny bedrooms,

Seven had too few windows.

#8 was too isolated.

Nine's plumbing needed updating.

The tenth wasn't close enough to the university.

The eleventh he wouldn't even go into because the neighbors had been waving over the fence. Too friendly.

#12 had four bedroom upstairs with two baths. Downstairs had a large living room, and dining room, an office in the back, with a half bath attached to it, a nice kitchen and a spacious laundry room. The backyard was completely fenced in and the neighbors had only nodded as they walked by. Plus, they had a black chow on their porch. It was 5 blocks from the school and only a 10 minute drive from The Cheesecake Factory where Penny was taking on the assistant manager position.

They put down the down payment and signed the loan papers by the end of the week. They were moving in by the end of the month.


	12. Chapter 12

**July**

Penny smiled as she watched the group in front of her. If anyone had told her five years ago that this would be her life, she would have laughed her butt off. She pulled out her camera and snapped a few pictures.

Howard and Raj were dressed as klingons, and were spitting insults at each other. Leonard and Stephanie were dressed as Kirk and Dr. Carol Marcus, Kirk's lady love. Sheldon was talking to Wil Wheaton, showing off Simon. Sheldon had insisted they both be Vulcans.

It had been a bit of a shock for Sheldon to find out Wil lived across the street from them, but after a few "accidental" meetings she and Wil's wife Anne had arranged, they had begun to get along.

A tap on her shoulder drew her attention to a tall man standing behind her. Penny smiled widely. "I remember you!"

A soothing baritone replied, "I remember you, also. It's not often a beautiful woman asks me for my autograph as a present for 'the most stubborn, infuriating, lovable geeky genius' she's ever known. How is your friend?"

Penny tucked her hand into the gentleman's offered arm and smiled. "Stubborn, infuriating, lovable and geeky. He's also currently showing off our son to anyone who will stand still long enough. May I introduce you?"

He nodded and Penny led him across the floor, oblivious to the stunned and awed looks from everyone in the room. Sheldon turned when he noticed Leonard and the others were no longer paying any attention to him. Simon chortled at the man beside his mommy.

"Mr. Nimoy, may I present my husband, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and our son, Simon Tiberius," Penny said.

"Hello, Dr. Cooper. It is a pleasure to meet you," Mr Nimoy said. "Ah, Wil. Good to see you again, also."

Sheldon looked from Penny to his idol and back. "Penny, we're never going to be even, are we?"

Penny laughed and turned to Mr. Nimoy. She explained about reciprocity as the group moved through the convention hall toward dinner.

Sheldon could only marvel at his good fortune. He looked at Leonard beside him. "I owe you a great deal, Leonard."

Leonard frowned up at him. "What do you mean?"

Sheldon smiled as he looked back at his wife. "For insisting on inviting her over that first day."

Leonard grinned and clapped him on the back. "You're welcome."


End file.
